


Jack/Ianto - almost porn

by reiley



Series: Pornwood [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted 08/11/08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jack/Ianto - almost porn

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 08/11/08

* * *

“Oh… _fuck_ …” Ianto holds his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Jack’s breathy laugh rumbles, shuddering beneath him. “Don’t. Don’t do that,” warns Ianto.

One of Jack’s large hands smoothes down Ianto’s naked back, fingers tickling lightly over his skin and lower into the dip at the bottom of his spine. The other gently twines through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Don’t… don’t. Seriously,” Ianto complains. “Just…” he pants out, “just gimme… gimme a minute.”

Jack’s legs, bent at the knees, lock him in on both sides and squeeze. “Do you want it tighter? I can make it tighter.”

“No! Fuck, Jack. Just…” But he does it anyway and Ianto is almost undone. His breath escapes him in a long, slow hiss, “Hhhaaahhh…” arching his back, involuntarily, and holding his breath again for a moment. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes against Jack’s jaw, Ianto bites down hard on Jack’s shoulder. And starts to move.

* * *


End file.
